


Body Parts

by roseveare_audio (roseveare)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Body Horror, Gen, Haven, M rated for violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Read by the Author, Torture, bring your own subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare_audio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] Duke and Nathan are taken prisoner together and it will require extraordinary trust for either of them to emerge intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047295) by [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare). 



> Hard to categorise, but call it "gen male bonding in a situation so intense it's beside the point whether the relationship is read as potential slash or not".

Body Parts: 1hr26mins28s: mp3: 200MB

Download/Streaming on mediafire:

[Body Parts as one complete MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g7ch9ibbjg7g29b/bodyparts.mp3)

In two separate parts: [Body Parts 1 (51:22 mins, 117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dhi0dctzd85x1iy/bodyparts1.mp3) | [Body Parts 2 (35:10 mins, 80.4MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/en333w8kigq49kq/bodyparts2.mp3)

[Two parts zipped with cover included (185MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jdz25hu4jf46cfd/bodyparts.zip)

[Original text of work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047295)  



End file.
